Just Notice Naruto!
by KawaiiWhiskers
Summary: Where Kakashi asks Naruto some questions. Can this be considered crack? SasuNaruSasu.


**Just Notice Naruto!**

It was a regular day in Konoha and Team 7 had just gotten back from a D rank mission. As they were entering the village, Kakashi had pulled Naruto aside.  
Sasuke obviously noticed, but kept walking ahead as if it didn't bother him. Sakura was to busy trying to get Sasuke to go on a date with her, so she didn't  
notice.

"Ne, Naruto. I have some questions for you." Naruto had cocked his head to the side, wondering what his sensei wanted. "Okay!"

There was a slight pause before Kakashi started. "What was the first name you remembered when you entered the academy?"

Well wasn't that strange to ask, but Naruto didn't think to much about it. "Uh..Sasuke Uchiha?"

Kakashi hummed..before continuing.

"What is the first face that comes to your mind when you wake up in the morning?"

"Sasuke!"

"Who do you think about during training and missions?"

Naruto didn't waste a second in answering; in fact it just seemed really easy to answer."About Sasuke."

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "So, who do you like?"

The blonde ninja beamed up at his sensei, clenching both of his fists together. "Sakura-Chaan!"

That was not the answer Kakashi was expecting. Does Naruto not know what he had just told him a few seconds ago? No matter, Kakashi won't give up yet!  
Even so, the white haired sensei was mentally telling Naruto ' _Just notice!_ '

"Okay, next question.." He paused.

"What is it, Kakashi sensei?! This is starting to be fun!"

Kakashi thought for a moment, before asking the next question. "Who is it you would never want to lose against?"

The blonde narrowed his eyes as he somewhat glared at the floor. "Grr..Sasuke!"

"What name do you end up involuntarily writing on a piece of paper while watching TV?"

"Sasuke Uchiha.."

Kakashi continued. "Who do you want to meet when you're happy?"

Naruto paused, humming to himself as he thought. "Hmm..maybe Sasuke."

Mhm, Kakashi was hoping Naruto knew exactly what he was telling him. "Who do you recall when you're feeling mortified?"

The blonde wasted no time in answering that as he clenched his fists again- this time in anger. Though, the anger wasn't as true as he tried to make it seem.  
"Sasukeh!"

"What face comes to your mind at night before falling asleep?"

"Sasuke's."

This was it, the question that would make Naruto notice everything he had just told him! Kakashi's OTP will be become Canon! **(1)**  
Kakashi decided to be blunt.  
"So, what do you think is so cute you would like to eat it?" C'mon! That was the less pervy question Kakashi could think of while being extremely blunt.  
What 'thing' was Kakashi referring to when he asked the blonde Genin whether he thought said 'thing' was cute or not? A person obviously!  
As Kakashi was waiting, Naruto looked rather serious. Was the question really getting to the blonde? Was it?! Hatake Kakashi hoped so!

"Kakashi Sensei.."

As the blonde looked up to his sensei, the serious face he had changed within .2 seconds; for now, he was beaming really brightly.

"Ichiraku's ramen of course!"

That was not expected at all! But, Naruto was Naruto.  
"Oh! Speaking of Ichiraku, I'm gonna go get some sensei! See ya!" With that said, Naruto happily ran away to go eat heaven's food.  
Kakashi on the other hand, was left dumbstruck before he facepalmed. ' _Just notice, Naruto..!_ '

Somewhere nearby, Uchiha Sasuke was hiding behind a building nearby as he heard everything. After observing Hinata's stalkerish 'techniques', he decided to try it himself.  
"Usuratonkachi.." The Raven had muttered to himself, as decided to go home. Why wouldn't the Dobe notice?!

The next day, it was a beautiful evening at Konoha and Team 7 had came back from a D rank mission. Naruto was bugging Sakura to go on a date with him, but the pink haired  
female kept walking along, ignoring him. This time, Kakashi decided to ask Sasuke questions.  
"Ne, Sasuke-"

"No."

"But you didn't even-"

"There's no need." Sasuke started walking away, placing his hands in his pockets.

"I've already noticed." He muttered, before turning the corner. ' _And soon, the Dobe will too_.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **(1) They're already Canon in my eyes. :D**

 **Thanks for reading! I do not own Naruto nor the DJ. 'Just Notice!'**


End file.
